


Dancing

by Japaha



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japaha/pseuds/Japaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short drabble about Sansa returning to the ruins of Winterfell and reminiscing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first try at writing anything really, so feel free to critisize. I'd really appreciate Feedback.

Jon and Sansa- Dancing

Sansa can barely feel the snowflakes touch her cheeks, as she crosses the snow covered courtyard. What turned from porcelain to ivory to steel became stone and then, finally, ice. She's grown numb.  
Neither does she feel the cold as she makes her way through the broken ruins of what was once her home.   
She steps through the threshold of the great hall, where only a summer ago a great oak door had stood, to heavy for her to open. But it had been rarely closed, the great hall had always been filled with people, peasants who needed her father's judgement, bannermen that came for visits and of course there had been feasts.   
The feasts had always been her favourites, it was then that the great and ancient hall of Winterfell was filled with laughter and music, and everything and everyone seemed to glow with warmth.  
Now there is only cold and quiet. The wall to her left is nearly completely torn down, the ceiling came down and is now a second floor, covered in snow and ice. The only noise she hears is that of her breathing and the soft whistle of the wind. 

It is now and only now that she lets her guard down for the first time in years, the first time the weight of what was and of the work which still awaits her brings her to her knees.   
She does not cry, she simpy kneels in the snow, not caring for her pretty dress, and let's the emptiness of her broken home drown her.  
Sansa is not certain for how long she has knelt in the snow and stared into the nothingness, when she notices a figure in front of her. She blinks and recognizes Jon standing above her, extending a black gloved hand to her to help her up.   
When she does not comply immediately, he asks softly: "My Lady, may I ask for this dance?"  
There is a shyness in his voice, and it makes her smile slightly. But there is also a certainty there, as if it is absolutely clear to him, that the only thing to be done in this broken place they once called home is to dance. And so she takes his offered hand.

And as they start to sway, her smile grows wider and she laughs lightly when he steps on her toes the first time.   
"I'm surprised to find you still remember all the steps, theoretically at least. But maybe I should have invested more time teaching you the practical part.", she says.   
In response he twirls her once, just a bit clumsily, and then answers with a small chuckle: "Well, I doubt it would have done much good, I've always been a hopeless case."  
Sansa catches his eye and quietly replies: "Only when it comes to dancing, Jon. And it was only one lesson after all."  
They stay silent then and when Sansa closes her eyes, she can recall that one lesson. She can hear the music of the feast and see the couples dancing next to them. Somewhere in a corner she can even make out her parents, her father dancing as clumsily as Jon and her mother looking at him lovingly still, both completely enraptured with eachother.  
To her left she can hear Robb laughing with Theon, as they joke about Jon's dancing abilities and next to them sits Arya arguing with Bran and Rickon about appropriate bed time for their youngest brother until Robb picks up Arya and spins her in circles ignoring her protests. 

And as Sansa opens her eyes again and looks Jon into the eyes once more, she doesn't feel numb anymore, she feels warm and even when the scene of the past fades from her sight she thinks that maybe, just maybe, there is still hope for summer, and as long as Jon is by her side the tasks that await them will not be impossible to master.


End file.
